


Grant me a wish

by BubbleCherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleCherry/pseuds/BubbleCherry
Summary: Jaehyun believes that Doyoung is so much more beautiful than the sky.





	Grant me a wish

The silver moon was high up in the upper atmosphere, illuminating the starless night sky. Doyoung stares dreamily at the beautiful gleaming orb, as if looking at it with hopeless eyes will take him away from the room that he has grown up into. It was truly a breathtaking scenario. How the radiance of the moon reflects on his round eyes and his plump lips slightly parted from amazement. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is more interesting and more ethereal than the sky. He thinks that the sky couldn’t even compare to this godly human being that takes his breath away-oh so-easily.

 

 

_“Now  I’ll never  let you go. If  you promise not to  fade away.”_

 

 

“Jaehyun.” The gorgeous boy next to him called out his name with a voice so sweet and pure as if it is made from heaven. The younger lets out a small hum, indicating that he was here and listening, always is. “Don’t you think the moon looks a little lonely tonight?”

 

“Yes.” He responded, still feeling like he is high up in the clouds just listening and watching his lover blabber about the silver halo. “It does.”

 

Doyoung’s mouth curved up in a soft smile, and finally took his eyes off the sky, looking at Jaehyun who is holding his hands so gently. As if he was a fragile porcelain, and is about to break at any given time. “What if I go up there so it won’t be lonely?”

 

 

_“Hold  you in  my arms. I  just wanted to  hold.”_

 

 

Jaehyun stiffened on his seat, eyes widening at the unexpected question that was thrown to his face without any warning. He lets out a tired sigh, knowing the deeper meaning behind it. “Then I’ll be the one who’s going to be lonely.”

 

The answer made Doyoung’s smile falter, and he went back to looking out the window. Silence engulfed the small room, and the only sound that can be heard are the steady beeping noises that gets on Doyoung’s nerves every time he wakes up and hears it blaring in his ears. For Jaehyun though, those sounds are his hope, and he doesn’t mind hearing it forever.

 

“I don’t want to go..” The older broke the silence with a whisper, but Jaehyun heard his angel’s voice loud and clear. Even if the beeping noises were constantly ringing. “I’m so happy.. being beside you..”

 

 

_“You  in my  arms.”_

 

 

Jaehyun brought the older’s frail hands to his lips. “And everytime, I tell you this. You don’t have to. You can stay here with me.” He began to peck his hands lightly. “Forever.”

 

The loving gesture made Doyoung look at the latter, a smile forming on his lips once again. “I hope a shooting star comes. So, I can wish to have that choice.” He hopes as tears started building up on the corner of his lidded eyes.

 

“Stop that-”

 

“Jaehyun.” The older tries to tighten his hold on the latter’s  hands when he hears his voice crack, but the energy that he does not acquire any longer prevents him to do so. “If I ever reincarnate, I’d want to be a shooting star. So, I can grant your wishes and you’ll be happy.” The built up salt water started making its way to his pale cheeks, and the younger used his free hand to wipe them away.

 

“You’re already granting my wish by being strong and staying here with me. I don’t need any other wishes. I only need you.” As much as Jaehyun tried to held it in, the stinging in his eyes became unbearable, and tears started spilling out his eyes, like an endless flowing water. “So, Please. Grant me that wish.” He begs, almost whimpering.

 

“Your hideous when you cry.” Doyoung teases, trying to lighten up the mood. One last time, just one last time, he wants to be happy next to his lover. He wants to go, knowing their last moment with each other is in good spirits.

 

Jaehyun lets out a light chuckle, tears still streaming down both their faces. “So are you.”

 

The older scoffed mockingly. “Oh, yeah?”

 

 

_“I just wanted to hold.”_

 

 

Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah, but I still love you.” He got off his seat to lean in, and kiss his lovers forehead. “I love you, Kim Dongyoung.” He kissed every inch of the latter’s face, not missing a single spot and tasting the saltiness of their tears combined. “I love you so much.” His lips finally touched Doyoung’s, and Jaehyun could feel the others smile slowly disappearing.

 

“So, please..” Jaehyun begged, as the light grip Doyoung had on the younger’s hand started loosening. The eyes Jaehyun loves the most in this world is closing, and his body started shaking in fear.

 

The beeping sound of the monitor changed its tone. There were no breaks and the sound was constant. The long flat piercing sound penetrated Jaehyun’s ears, as he holds the hands of his lifeless lover, sleeping soundly and making his way to lighten up the dark sky.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE MYSELF I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS IM SO SORRY YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS I SWEAR I LOVE THEM I WAS JUST BEING ANGSTY AAAAA


End file.
